gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy VII Crisis Outbreak
Final Fantasy VII -CRISIS OUTBREAK- is a fully-remastered and expansion update version of Final Fantasy VII -CRISIS CORE- for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Xbox One, Xbox One X, Switch and STEAM. It includes a new features, new content, a new episodes, and new gameplay elements, included new downloadable contents which had new episodes, new costume and new challenges. New additional story, and additional materials taken from Last Order Final Fantasy VII included new expand story for Zack's Last Stand Act 2 : the gift of the goddess. Change Visual *Fully High-Definition resolution in 1080p and Screen Layout 16:9 widescreen, included included 4K Resolution output support, and higher resolution graphical improvement from PSP to PS4 Version. *60 framerate maximum output support, smooth out every game of Final Fantasy VII -CRISIS OUTBREAK-. *Upscaled Character model, Texture Model, Graphical atmosphere, and Graphical improvement. *Higher Resolution Cutscene and Movie and improve character CGI model. *Higher Detailed shadows which made more detailed and sense presence has been enhance. *Anti-aliasing support, the egdes of the characters polygons have been smoothed out. *UI Background has been recreates, included UI Menu and Battle system has been recreates to improve a better battle pace. Sound *Over 30 soundtrack has been remastered and 10 additional soundtrack, composed by Yoko Shimomura. *Sound effects now in higher quality, and some sound effect part has been recreates. *Voice Actor Quality improvement added. *Sword Slashing sound effect has recreates which new original sound effects. *Dolby Surround 7.1 support. *Sound Effects, Sound Background has been added. *Dual-Audio added, can choose Japanese or English. System *Retry function added. *PlayStation's Trophy Support and Xbox One's Achievement Added. *Acquired experience points increased, which allow player to levelling up at a better pace. *New battle speed balance and controls for Playble Characters. Content *Additional DMW Flashbacks added. *Zack attack style animation has been reanimated, included a new combo style added. *New Skills : Curaja, Stop, Zwiller Slash, Dynamic Slash, More. *New Map : Expand Map : Bonora Ruins, Modeoheim, Shinra and Gongaga. *New Abilities : Dogde Roll Plus, Counterattack, and Stealth. *Over 40 new side-mission added, and new emails contained a lot foreshadow. *New epilogue scenario added which foreshadow an upcoming sequel of Final Fantasy VII. Story ''New Episode -WILL-'' Main story length : 4–5 hours A years after Angeal's Death, Zack continues his jobs as SOLDIER First Class and his still had some jobs to take up cloud to be a SOLDIER. On that tine Shinra's company was attacked by group terrorist called AVALANCHE, Zack Fair is sent to deal with a leader name Barret Wallace who tried to destroyed a Mako Reactors. However he encountered by a member of AVALANCHE called Kyneugh the swordman who once called as Ravens Hunters, and he seems known well about Angeals and how this is really connected to him. '' ''Expanded story of Zack's Last Stand Tale and Nibelheim incident. ''Nibelhiem Incident'' *Cloud and Zack arrive at the town during it's destruction and Cloud volunteers to find survivors while Zack follows Sephiroth and Tifa, and Tifa regains consciousness and speaks to both Zack and Cloud at the reactor. *Zack and Sephiroth have a longer battle than originally shown, but it takes place inside Jenova's chamber instead of beneath it. Instead of being thrown into the Mako pool, Sephiroth is thrown aside by Cloud and he leaps into the Mako willingly. *1 october after sephiroth reading all Jenova's diary and Experiment Project S Report, had turned into more madness has he came desire to bring wish to Jenova to destroy the world. and so he came to Nibelhiem and burned down the town and kill alot people, and right now a villagers turn afraids and escaped from Sephiroth's scheme. *Cloud and Sephiroth have dialogue during their confrontation. *Zangan is involved with rescuing civilians during the Nibelheim incident *Zack and Cloud were found collapsed in the Nibelheim Reactor by the Turks, with Zangan having taken Tifa away. The reactor became filled with Turks and scientists, and as Zack was being carried out of the reactor, Professor Hojo said he is to be taken to Shinra Manor basement. Hojo found Cloud interesting and wanted to use him as a new sample for his experiments. ''Zack's Last Stand Act 1'' *Zacks runs down a streets and two troops on bikes stop him along with helicopter arrives, and two remaining Turks -Rude and Elena's older sister Elaine, had made attack on Zack, they ask in via headset if they have supposed to bring Zack alive or death, as Tseng tried their best to catch him alive before other soldier it does. *The Female Turks tells Zack to surrender and offer him for safety but refuse and he declare his own desires for freedom as they pointing gun and riffle gun at Zack. *Cloud is lying on ground with Zack's Buster Sword in front of him, and two troops to lift the sword but unable to do so. *Zack Arrives on bike and save Cloud from a soldier and run away from them as fast as they can with rude and gun in helipcoter above them. ''Zack's Last Stand Act 2'' *A new zack's childhood flashbacks when he use to live in Gongaga as they arrive. *in Bonora Ruins some confrontation Genesis to the god as he soon bringing to the world of slumber. *Rufus, The President of Shinra made cameo. he porder Nero and Weiss to capture Zack to death and also bringin Genesis alive in Bonora White. *New dialogue between Nero and weiss about Genesis, and also it connected with Final Fantasy VII -Dirge Cerberus- events. *A new dialogue between Cloud and Zack. *There are new expansion story in Bonora Ruins, and also included a new bosses, there also reference about events that happened in Final Fantasy VII. A new dialogue for Genesis which also discussed about his intent and recalled his past when he was child. *Zack remembered his old days when he first met with Angeal. Zack's Last Stand Final Act *Zack has abandoned the bike after running out of gas and has hitchhiked a truck leaving for Midgar. *Zack and Cloud are in the back of a yellow truck driving in the Midgar Wasteland. Cloud is unresponsive, but Zack promises Cloud he won't leave him and that once they get to Midgar, they can become jack-of-all-trades. *A sniping scope locks onto Cloud, and a person says they will be within firing range soon. Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:RPG